


Cat

by Crims0n_Ivy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Crims0n_Ivy
Summary: This was meaningless... can everyone just post some sort of meaningful heartfelt comment for no reason... hope everyone has a nice night





	Cat

Yoosung saw a cat.

The cat was V

Fuck that cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was meaningless... can everyone just post some sort of meaningful heartfelt comment for no reason... hope everyone has a nice night


End file.
